turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Monarch of the United Kingdom
In OTL, there have been twelve Monarchs of United Kingdom. The Kingdom of Great Britain was formed on May 1, 1707 with the merger of the Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of Scotland, which had been in personal union under the House of Stuart since March, 1603. On January 1, 1801 Great Britain merged with the Kingdom of Ireland to form the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. After most of Ireland left the union on December 6, 1922, on April 12, 1927 its name was amended to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Notable British monarchs in Turtledove works include the following: Atlantis During the reign of George III, Britain's holdings in Atlantis were expanded at the end of the French and Spanish War. However, Atlantis in its entirety successfully broke away in 1778 at the conclusion of the Atlantean War of Independence. Britain and at Atlantis fought another war in 1809 which was ultimately inconclusive. The Atlantean Servile Insurrection took place concurrently with the reign of Victoria; Britain did not intervene in that conflict, however. Southern Victory The reign of Victoria saw Britain intervene in North America twice in a generation. In 1862, Britain recognized the independence of the Confederate States, and forced a mediation upon the United States, bringing the War of Secession to a close. In 1881, Britain participated in the Second Mexican War, attacking the USA on several fronts, and annexing a part of Maine when the conflict ended in 1882. However, the UK's participation in the Great War (in the reign of George V) and the Second Great War (in the reign of Edward VIII) proved disasterous for the country, as Britain was defeated both times. ''The Two Georges * George III; plays an important posthumous role as one of the two Georges depicted in the eponymous painting. * Victoria's reign is described in broad strokes. The capital of the North American Union is named in her honor. * Edward VIII is referenced as having reigned. All indicators suggest that he did not abdicate, and did produce heirs. *Edward IX, an evidently fictional monarch, who is mentioned in passing. He may have been an heir or descendant of Edward VIII, but this is never directly addressed in the text. *Charles III, the reigning monarch at the story's setting. Most of the history provided in the text suggests that this person is NOT the OTL Charles, Prince of Wales, but a descendant of Edward VIII somehow. However, the physical description of the fictional Charles III is quite similar to the OTL person. Other Monarchs George VI reigned in both Worldwar and The War That Came Early. In the latter, his reign sees Britain enter a war against Germany in 1938, enter an alliance with Germany against the Soviet Union in 1940, then return to war with Germany after a military coup removes the authoritarian government of Prime Minister Sir Horace Wilson. George gives his approval to the coup and the subsequent interim government. Elizabeth II is referenced as reigning in Colonization. Her coronation is mentioned in "Hindsight". Henry IX is the reigning monarch in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies. His lineage is unknown. He gives his blessing to the British Union of Fascists' decision to elects its leaders democratically in 2010. * Category:Titles